1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel indoloylguanidine derivatives. The present invention also relates to sodium/proton (Na.sup.+ /H.sup.+) exchanger inhibitors comprising the indoloylguanidine derivatives as the active component which are useful for the treatment and prevention of diseases caused by increased sodium/proton (Na.sup.+ /H.sup.+) exchanger activity.
2. Related Art Statement
Certain polycyclic aroylguanidine derivatives are known as those having polycondensed rings, for example, a naphthalene, 9,10-dihydroanthracene, benzofuran, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuran, benzothiophene, benzothiazole, methylenedioxybenzene, pyridothiophene, pyrimidothiophene, quinoline, 1,6-naphthylidine, 1,8-naphthylidine, 3,4-dihydrobenzopyran, 3,4-dihydro-quinazolin-4-one, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinazolin-2-one, quinoxaline, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinoxaline, benzoazepine, benzotriazepine, benzimidazolothiazine, benzopyranopyran or benzocarbazole ring. As one of the aroylguanidine derivatives having indole rings there is known 1-guanidino-carbonyltryptophane but this compound is merely registered in Chemical Abstracts under Registered No. 18322-34-4, without any reference to its source.
Turning to some monocyclic aroylguanidine derivatives, pyrazinoylguanidine derivatives represented by, e.g., Amiloride, are known to exhibit the sodium/proton (Na.sup.+ /H.sup.+) exchanger inhibition activity and anti-arrhythmic activity, cf., J. Membrane Biol., Vol. 105, 1 (1988); and Circulation, Vol. 79, 1257 (1989). Recent reports also reveal that benzoylguanidine derivatives possess the sodium/proton (Na.sup.+ /H.sup.+) exchanger inhibition and anti-arrhythmic activities, cf., J. Mol. Cell. Cardiol., Vol. 24, Supple. I, S. 92 (1992); ibid., Vol. 24, Suppl. I, S. 117 (1992); and Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos. 3-106858 and 5-339228.